Mistletoe Part 2
by driver picks the music
Summary: Part 5 in the Red Camaro series. Bass and Charlie's first Christmas together as a couple. Last year Bass realized his feelings for Charlie...could this year really be any better?


**So this is not at all how I thought this was going to go, but I think you'll like it. I'm very happy with how it turned out, way better than I originally planned..lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution or any of it's characters. If I did I would do whatever I needed to to make sure we had at least one more season... :/**

* * *

Charlie sat on the bed in Danny's room. It looked so different in there since he had moved out to go to school, but she knew he would be staying there for the next couple of weeks, so she waited for him.

"Hey." Danny said from the open doorway as he came in and dropped his bag on the end of the bed. "What are you doing up here all alone?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

Charlie smiled and gave him a hug from her spot beside him. "Hey, I was waiting on you, I've missed you." She said.

"So?" Danny asked her.

Charlie raised a brow. "So what?" she asked when that was all he said.

Danny smirked. "So are you going to drag Bass under the mistletoe and kiss him senseless?" he asked with a laugh.

Charlie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Maybe, if you sneak and hang some up again like you did last year."

Danny raised his brows and placed a hand on his chest. "What? Me? I did no such thing."

Charlie only nodded. "Mhm, right."

…

"Miles, this is perfect, thank you." Charlie said from her spot on the couch as she held the leather bound journal in her hand.

Miles smiled. "Good, I hoped you would like it." He said from where he sat on the edge of the coffee table.

Charlie nodded and smiled. "It couldn't be better timing, I just finished the last one I had. Thank you." She said, reaching forward and giving him a hug.

"Finished the last what?" Bass asked as he sat down beside her, draping his arm around her shoulders.

Charlie handed him the journal. "The last journal I had, Miles just gave me this." She said.

Bass took the book in his hands and looked it over. "This is beautiful Miles."

Miles shrugged it off and Charlie tapped him on the knee and smiled. "Miles always has a way of giving me the perfect gift. I don't know how he does it, but he manages to every time."

"What was it last year?" Bass asked.

Charlie turned her head and smiled at him. "A first edition of Emma, by Jane Austen. My favorite book of all time."

Bass furrowed his brow. "I've never read it, what's it about?"

"This girl, Emma, kind of messes up everyone else's lives because she's too busy trying to ignore the truth that's right in front of her face." Charlie said.

Bass raised his brows. "Which was?" he asked.

Charlie smiled. "That she was in love with her best friend, an older man who had been a friend of the family since before she was born."

Bass smiled at that, not taking his eyes off of her, so they both missed the eye roll they got from Miles.

Danny cleared his throat and they all turned to him. He pointed up, and when they looked, there hanging from the ceiling above the couch, was mistletoe. Charlie laughed and looked to her younger brother. He shrugged and gave her a wink.

"You know," she said, looking at Bass once again. "I told Danny last year I was going to do something that I never did."

Bass smiled. "Really? And what was that?"

Charlie smiled in return. "Kiss you senseless under the mistletoe."

Bass chuckled. "It might have only been on the cheek last time, but it got the job done." He said, making Charlie laugh.

Then, without taking their eyes from one another, they both leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was a light kiss, mindful of their audience, but as Bass said before, it got the job done.

They pulled apart when they heard the quiet groan from Miles and they both chuckled.

….

"We're going to take off, but I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie said when she found her mother in the kitchen where she was working on putting away the leftover food.

"Oh, you're not staying here tonight?" Rachel asked as she closed the refrigerator door.

Charlie shook her head as she grabbed a pecan out of a bowel on the counter and popped it into her mouth. "No, we were planning to exchange our presents at his place, but we'll be back over here tomorrow." She said.

Rachel nodded. "Right, Bass mentioned that the other day, I forgot." She said giving Charlie a hug and a smile. "Well, have fun, and we'll see you guys tomorrow." She said, pulling away from her. "Merry Christmas Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "Merry Christmas mom."

….

They sat in front of the little tree that Bass had put up on the table, and faced each other. Charlie smiled as she handed him a small box.

"This took a while to put together, so at least pretend to like it." She said with a chuckle.

Bass smiled as he took the top off the box. "I'll do my best, no promises."

Inside, wrapped in tissue paper, was a book, her last journal. Bass looked at her, his brows raised in surprise. "Your journal?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I started this one a year ago, and I just filled in the last page a few days ago." She shrugged. "It's mostly filled with you, but I thought what better way for me to tell you I love you, than to let you see for yourself." She said.

Bass smiled and lifted the book out of the box and flipped through a few pages before looking back to her. "Thank you." He said, touched by her thoughtfulness.

Charlie smiled and rubbed her hands together. "Alright, my turned. What'd you get me?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

Bass smiled and picked up the small box sitting next to the tree. He cleared his throat and she cocked an eyebrow because she could tell he was nervous.

"Do you remember a few months ago, right before school started when I found that story you wrote when you were a kid?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, of course." She said.

Bass smiled slightly. "I wanted to ask you something that night." He said and Charlie smiled, thinking he was referring to asking her to keep some of her things at his place.

"But everything was still up in the air with Miles and it just didn't feel right." He said, causing her to furrow her brow, wondering what he was talking about.

"Then it was time for you to leave again and I thought I should wait." He said as he held out the box to her. "But I realize that there's never going to be a perfect time, there's just now." He said.

Charlie smiled a little in confusion as she pulled the top off the box, her hand flying to her mouth to cover the gasp when she found the little black ring box inside.

Bass smiled and reach over to take it out. "I never planned on asking anyone to marry me." He said as he grabbed her hand, drawing her up so they were both on their knees facing each other. "But I also never planned on falling in love with you."

He laughed a little as he reached over and swiped his thumb over her cheek, catching the lone tear that has escaped her eye. "I've never been on to think much about the future," he said. "But now it's all I can think about, and how I want you right there with me, beside me, every step of the way."

He pulled one leg up and rested his arm across his knee as he held the box out, opening it to reveal the ring his mother had worn nestled inside. "Charlotte Matheson, will you marry me?" he asked.

Charlie's smile couldn't have been any wider, and she paid no mind to the tears that filled her eyes as she nodded. "Yes!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck, laughing as she almost knocked them both over.

Bass pulled back and found her mouth with his, claiming her in a way that only he would ever have been able to.

They pulled away from the other and he reached for her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"I have to call my mother." She said.

Bass chuckled. "I'm pretty sure she knows, Miles never has been able to keep things from her."

Charlie looked at him. "Miles knew?" she asked, surprised she hadn't thought of that, of course he knew, Bass talked about everything with him.

Bass nodded and shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean, I talked about it with him." He said. "Plus, I had to ask for his blessing first." He said.

Charlie raised a brow. "You asked for his blessing?"

Bass shrugged again. "Yeah well, I know that you've seen him as a father figure for years now, and he's always thought of you like a daughter, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Charlie smiled and reached forward and hugged him again. "You're perfect, you know that?" she said.

Bass nodded. "Yes actually I do, but feel free to keep telling me all about it." He said with a smile.

Charlie sat back on her heels and framed his face with her hands. "I love you, so much." She said.

Bass smiled again. "I love you too."

* * *

**So I had planned on doing this later on, but like Bass said, there's only now. So yay! They're getting married!  
**

**That Danny, he's a sneaky one...lol**

**Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!**

**And don't forget, if you're on Twitter or facebook or wherever...#RelocateRevolution...spread the word!**


End file.
